Drogoz
"Look upon me and know fear..." Lore Description Origin (Insert Origin here along with a basic description of the Wyrin species which will be linked to the Species page about the Wyrins. Describe his experience as a slave to his Dragon overlord and how he was always berated and put down by the great beast for being wingless and "incomplete." He may not know it, but from the Wyrin people, it was customary each year to provide the great dragon with a sacrifice of one of their own male children. This unfortunate Wyrin child would be forced to live wingless as a slave to the Dragon until a time that he felt they had served him sufficiently and would receive the "honor" of joining his scales to the Dragon's through consumption. All this was "payment" of the Wyrin people in order to live in the shadow of the great Dragon in peace. As such, Drogoz's wings were shorn off and he was given as an offering to the great Dragon when he was still considered a hatchling. As a young hatchling, Drogoz is raised as a slave by the cruel dragon and forced to believe that he was born without wings and that all wingless Wyrins are to be slaves for the Greedy Dragon.) A Friend in the Darkness (Meeting the dwarven slave who he learns is named Ignia, who is forced to work under the great dragon, mining gold for the tyrant who constantly sought to expand his wealth on the backs of others. Ignia once worked as apprentice to a dwarven mechanic in the Deepwrks facility under the tutelage of one, Barik. After her help to develop rocket-powered wing tech, Ignia felt that she could return and use it to free her people from the tyranny of the dragon who often plagued their tunnels and stole their people for his service. However, she was taken shortly after returning, the dragon destroying the wingsuit prototype and the plans along with them. Still, while the plans were laid to waste, Ignia had memorized the design and began working on them in secret. Upon meeting and befriending Drogoz, Ignia and the Wyrin eventually form a plan to escape as through the use of a set of exquisite mechanical wings. All goes according to plan at first, until, during their silent escape, Ignia witnesses the dwarven slaves, her kin, splayed out and bound upon a platter to be roasted later for the dragon's food. Drogoz tries to convince her that there is nothing they can do to save them, but the dwarf, angry, attempts to free her people. Just then the dragon arrives. He attacks, and Ignia in a fit of rage, attacks the dragon head-on, delivering a lasting scar upon the beast. The beast, now full of wrath at this show of abject defiance, takes the dwarf and grounds her. The dwarf's last breaths are taken towards her friend Drogoz, who watches in horror. "Fly!" she shouts to the Wyrin before the dragon smears his friend upon the floor. With the death of his friend, and the command to flee, Drogoz does not hesitate and escapes the cavern, the fire of the dragon in hot pursuit, however, Drogoz is a natural in the air, almost as if he was born to take flight and his Wyrin scales are resistant to the heat of the dragon's breath. He slips out a narrow corridor and escapes, but not before spitting and igniting a massive blast to destroy the main entrance of the dragon's lair to give him time to escape.) A Promise of Revenge (After the death of Ignia and subsequent escape, Drogoz determines to never trust another friend if he will only live to see them throw away their life in an act of heroic foolishness. In these times, the only thing that is constant is gold. "I want the beast to live. To live and to cower in jealousy at the great fortune I have amassed. And then, I will take the great Dragon's noble title and will no longer be known throughout the land as Drogoz, the Wingless. I will be known throughout the entire Realm as Drogoz, the Greedy, a title reserved only for the greatest of Dragons. Me, a mere Wyrin." For that was what he vowed the following day, the memories of seeing his dwarven friend smeared on the floor, the suffering and anguish he felt, the embarrassment of being called a wingless slave. He vowed that he would enact his revenge upon the great Dragon, by making himself the wealthiest being on the planet. None would know the location of his golden horde, but all would know of the Wyrin's fame and wealth. Then, the great Dragon who prized himself upon his treasure horde would look with jealousy at being out-sold by his former slave. Only then, would Drogoz at last end the life of the miserable creature. Drogoz takes to the skies, waylaying those pledging fealty to the Dragon at first, taking of their wealth and coin before spreading throughout the Realm. Cities empty their coffers at the mention of his name to quell Drogoz's fury.) The Great Crystal War (With the advent of the Resistance fighting against the Magistrate, Drogoz seizes the opportunity to charge into battle and to collect the spoils of war. An opportunist, one never knows for which side he fights on, until their funding has been mysteriously depleted. Many who question this, are later found charred to a crisp. Many seek out the wealth of the Wyrin on both sides, but all who do are found wanting. Meanwhile, Drogoz continues to enter into battles, removing who he feels are strong and laying waste to the stores of his enemies.) Characteristics Physical Description (Discuss him but in the descriptions we also discuss his weapons and abilities) Weaknesses and Fears